The Second Beginning
by AzumiFujimura
Summary: Just a short chapter About Aizen runnning away from the first Battle. Now, the Soul Society and Ichigo won't tolerate with his cowardly actions. The couples include: IchiRukia, HitsuKarin, YuroiUraha, MatsuGin & IshiInoe. Review!


Hey peepz! Just a random chapter mixing with the Song called 'Life' sang by Yui (It's the 3/4 ending of Bleach) This Chapter is just about the bleach couples such as IchiRuki, MatsuGin, InouIshi, UrahaYorui, and HitsuKarin wiping out Hollows from different places.Pls also consider that I'm new to this and I wanted to edit the story on my own instead of giving it to my Personal editor which is actually my best friend. 

Oh and Karin is now a Shinigami in this fic

Well Hope Ya Like it!

* * *

Ten people ran with such speed each with their own ability to kill. As The army of Hollows and even Menos Grande got nearer, They all disappeared and reappearing closer than they intended to.

"Alright! We'll split up from here" Yoruichi commanded in a firm voice. The others nodded at her order and they separated ways.

Yoruichi and Urahara dodged with ease as the Menos Grande swung its humongous tail across. Yoruichi released her reiatsu and quickly finished the creature with her kick. Another Hollow attacked shooting ball sized thorns and Urahara almost half-shouted his Zanpakuto's name,

"Scream... Benihime!" A shield of bloodmist blocked the incoming attacks from all around them. Once again, Yoruichi being the master of Shunpo killed them in one shot of her deadly reiatsu and her astoundingly fast movements.

* * *

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto called out her Zanpakuto. In an instant her blade dissolved into dust spreading itself wide. She hid behind Gin and waited for her Zanpakuto to finally take effect. Gin sighed deeply,

"Guess I'm gonna have to call mine too if yours is too lazy" he received a playful punch whilst keeping on guard.

"Skewer these punks, Shinso!" his short sword extended and wiped out a huge clearing of Hollows and just then Haineko's power suddenly appeared and killed another batch of Hollows around them.

* * *

Karin and Hitsugaya successfully sliced off the Hollows as they ran faster side by side. The Main target was right at the other side of the place and they were advancing faster than anyone for the moment. Karin jumped in the air as high as she could and released her Zanpakuto. The once plain sword turned into a ball with a spikes and as she called its name, it spun and pierced through the majority of Hollows with such force.

She landed back down on the ground behind Hitsugaya as it was his turn,

"Sit upon the frozen heavens... Hyourinmaru!" he yelled. The floor froze and the Hollows were covered in ice. There was a roar of a what sounded like dragon from the roar and the frozen creatures broke into ice particles. They merely smirked at each other triumphantly before continuing to run.

* * *

Several spiritual arrows spread itself wide in the battlefield as the Hollows all collided and fell to the ground. They attacked at once and Ishida could shoot a few more arrows if it wasn't for his bleeding fingers. Juvst then, six bright little circles appeared in front of him and he was shocked to see Orihime's fairies.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!" Orihime's voice echoed "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she yelled and the three fairies formed a shield of a triangle in front of the two and Hollows' attacks were easily deflected. Ishida gathered the remaining reiatsu that he had left and divided it into several arrows. With a loud cry, he let go of them and the place was filled with screams of agony.

* * *

Ichigo had long released his Zanpakuto a while ago and even better, he switched it to Bankai. Just the force of his spiritual power forced the Hollows to retreat even just a little. Some were delighted for their prey had a lot of spiritual power.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo named the new look of his Zanpakuto. And in just one swing, the Hollows were all cut in half. They screamed in pain whilst disappearing slowly but surely to the world of Soul Society. Ichigo turned to face his partner,

"Rukia!" he called to her. She sliced another through the creatures head and turned to face him,

"Step aside, Ichigo" she commanded. Ichigo appeared beside her as she muttered her Zanpankuto's name, releasing enough reiatsu to make her powers work. Her Zanpakuto turned white as a large white circle appeared in all places. The Hollows were deeply alarmed and tried to get away but it seemed that the edges of the circles had an invisible shield that prevented them from getting out. Rukia gave another command from her snow coloured Zanpakuto and the circle was filled with ice. There was a thunderous roar of agony from everywhere and when the clouds of dust finally settled down, the two saw everyone standing ahead of them staring at the people who stood at the edge of the cliff.

Ichigo and Rukia joined the others and they stood proudly in a line, each having their powers activated. Then, a huge ball of light eminated from behind them and all the captains, vice captains and a few stronger seat positions in the division of Soul Society appeared, grinning proudly.

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at the Aizen who stood in the middle of his group, its sharp pointed end much more deadlier than before.

"You managed to run away before but this time, I'll make sure you breath your last" Ichigo declared releasing his reiatsu once again that his eyes turned the colour of bleach white. Some glared and some grinned at Aizen's last actions. The once in a lifetime battle was ruined when he ran away. How cowardly.

"Everyone..." they all looked at Ichigo questioningly. "... don't die"

And with that they attacked as one.

* * *

Ooohhh its the end of Aizen! And Karin finally has her own Zanpakuto, let Alone a Shinigami.

I would appreciate it If You review and Tell me any problems so I can improve next time

Loadsa Love,

Rei Uni


End file.
